Akatsuki: My New Partner
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Each member of the Akatsuki meeting their partners for the first time and how they either hated each other or could stand each other on their first meeting.
1. Kisame

My New Partner: Prologue

I sit in the one of the main living rooms, waiting for my leader to come and tell me he has found a new partner for me again. It is the third time in a row my partner has died on a mission, three totally different partners and three totally different missions and yet they had all been killed so easily. The ticking of the clock filled the silent room and Kisame hit his lower lip, the bloody clock was getting on his nerves as well as the constant yelling from the other room. He was bored beyond belief and wanted to go train, but no he had been ordered to stay in this room until the leader allows him to leave or finds him a partner. It seemed like hours Kisame was left alone in the empty room, until the constant yelling suddenly stopped and Kisame pecked his head of the room to see what the hell was going on.

There walking down the hallway was none other than Madara, Kisame rolled his eyes and then noticed a small teenager in his arms. The teenager looked tiny in Madara's arms; he was shivering and coughing up blood every now and then. Blood had stained the front of Madara's cloak and the boy's clothes. Pein followed closely behind Madara and then Kakuzu and Sasori, Kisame closed the door and returned sitting on the couch.

"Kisame, follow," Pein ordered, from the other side of the door.

Kisame fell into line behind Pein and then walked through the hideout to a spare bedroom next to Kisame's. Kisame waited to be given an order, he watched as Madara set the small teen on the bed and quickly left the room with Pein. Sasori and Kakuzu stayed and worked together for once to heal the young boy. As hours past Kisame didn't move from his spot against the wall, when he noticed a ripped piece of clothing from the boy with half the Uchiha crest on it. Kisame looked up at the boy to see, Sasori and Kakuzu had done everything they could and now they just had to wait to see if he survived.

"You better not let him be killed," Madara ordered, walking back down the hall and into the main living room.

Kisame was totally alone with the boy, who was his supposed to be new partner.

"Boy, what is your name?" Kisame asked, as the young teen sat up and looked over at him.

His eyes were dark voids of nothing and his face was expressionless. His hair was pitch black and finished at his lower back and his skin was white, the white sheets around him looked grey when compared to the young boy. He was so weak, so little, so unlike Kisame. Kisame looked at the boy and thought he would snap him in half with one try, he was going to be Kisame's partner and that wasn't going to change unless he suddenly died.

"Itachi," The small boy whispered, his voice shaking as he spoke and looked towards the big blue man beside him.


	2. Orochimaru

Orochimaru: New Partner

The dark abyss surrounds my small pale body, allowing only my blood red hair in the darkness to be seen. The outline of my pitiful body leaving an unclear outline among the darkness. What makes it worse is that I'm deadly still beneath the sheets, every time I take a shaky breath the sheets above me barely shiver. A light flickers at my side and I see the small frame of the nearly burnt out candle, it flickers making my hair stand out even more than it should. Each breath the small frame takes threatening for it to be its last. In many ways I want it to just leave me in the darkness, allow the darkness to surround me. To capture me and keep me safe in the darkness of its folds, to never allow anyone to harm me. As I begin to close my eyes to drift back to sleep, when a bang echoes through the dark room and light floods into the room. The candle finally burns out and I close my eyes and pull the silk sheets over my head.

"Don't try youngster," A tall, dark man ordered, leaning against the wooden doorframe.

Pulling the covers back down over my face, I blink at the light now filling the room. Slowly the figure's features become visible and I stare at someone who was a sannin. Orochimaru; the sannin gone bad, why is he standing in the doorway.

"Get up youngster," Orochimaru ordered, throwing something heavy on top of him before closing the door behind him and leaving me in the darkness.

Climbing out of the bed, my feet hit the cold floor and I wanted to climb back into the bed and fall into a deep sleep.

"Sasori, hurry up," Orochimaru yelled, from the other side of the door.

I slowly walked around the bed, being aware not to bump into the bed or fall over anything that could have been on the bed. Reaching the door, I turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"Where is the cloak?" Orochimaru asked, he didn't seem very friendly.

"What cloak?" I asked, not realising what he had thrown on top of me had been a cloak that I was suppose to put on.

"The thing I threw at you," Orochimaru growled.

I make a quick dash towards the bed, grabbed the cloak and pulled it into the light and looked at the pattern of Black with red cloaks.

"It's going to be a pain, having a kid for my partner," Orochimaru whispered, turning away and leaving me again.


End file.
